


Fuck Me When the Exams are Over

by tsukkisaur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Happy Kagehina Day!, I love kagehina, M/M, Smut, University AU, i did this instead of homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisaur/pseuds/tsukkisaur
Summary: “Mm,” Tobio hummed in response, almost purring. In a voice heavy with lust, he added, “Tell your master what you want.” By then, Shouyou was over 200% sure his erection was at its peak. His shaft was pointing to the ceiling, much to his embarrassment—and he had to cum. Fast. The way Tobio spoke… it annoyed the smaller boy.If he wanted to fuck him so badly, why didn’t he?





	Fuck Me When the Exams are Over

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KageHina Day, ya'll! This is my first attempt at writing smut, so, uh... i don't know if this is premium shit or absolute trash. But hey, I tried. Hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> \- Kei

_SMACK!_

“What did you say?”

“N-nothing, Sir,” the red-head stammered, his lips trembling. Shouyou’s bare chest heaved rhythmically, taking deep breaths one at a time. His body shuddered as his thighs received another hit. He was sure they were red, but he had no intention of stopping the other boy.

After all, Tobio was on a roll, and he would be lying if he said he _didn’t_ like it.

Shouyou’s wristlets were tied firmly to the headboard with velvet ropes, legs harnessed apart. He’d tried pulling himself free just for the sake of testing how good his boyfriend’s knotting was, and boy were they ever. He was on his back, pillows and sheets beneath him wrinkled and creased due to his movements. How many minutes he had been tied and blindfolded, he had no idea.

One moment, he was asleep. The next, he was being _disciplined._

_Smack!_

Shou gasped.

“Mm,” Tobio hummed in response, almost purring. In a voice heavy with lust, he added, “Tell your master what you want.” By then, Shouyou was over 200% sure his erection was at its peak. His shaft was pointing to the ceiling, much to his embarrassment—and he had to cum. Fast. The way Tobio spoke… it annoyed the smaller boy.

If he wanted to fuck him so badly, why didn’t he?

Idiot, Shouyou thought. He was sure Tobio had taken release in his pants at some point in their little session.

“C-cum,” the redhead muttered.

This time, a hit made contact with his cheeks, leading his head entirely to the other direction. His lower region had already made the word ‘hot’ an understatement, and Kageyama’s hits were being a nuisance to even try and get him back to normal. Of course, Shouyou liked it, but every movement was initiated by Tobio himself—his so-called _master_. That’s why he was named ‘king’, he once joked, to which Kageyama had only huffed in response.

Tobio growled. “Attitude.”

Hinata whimpered as he felt one of Kageyama’s fingers close around his shaft, pumping in and out slowly. He cursed under his breath, holding back his screams. He was sure the neighbors of their apartment would not want to know what they were up to. God, that would go horribly wrong and mortifying for their part.

“I… I need to c-cum, S-S-Sir… ah!” Tobio’s pumping quickened as pre-cum dribbled out of Hinata’s tip. Shouyou felt embarrassed at that, but his frustration began growing inside. He was _supposed_ to study for midterms by the time it struck 2AM after a quick nap, and what the fuck was he doing with his life?

“Shh,” the dark-haired boy cooed. Shou felt the fingers release his shaft, doing nothing to help with his erection. “You don’t want the neighbors to hear, do you?” And there went another thing that would do negative one progress to help with his erection. Kageyama was being a huge dork—far more than he usually was—and he mas monopolizing the redhead for the third time that week, and it was only a Monday.

Hinata whimpered under Tobio’s touch, fingers caressing his tip fondly as it continued to squirt bits of pre-cum. Whatever the dark-haired boy was doing, Shouyou wanted him to continue. At the same time, he didn’t. Fuck, he had exams by Friday! They both did. Bakayama, the shorter boy thought. He was stuck in between telling him to stop, and asking for more.

Some part of him wanted to reevaluate his common sense for inclining to the second choice.

“H-Hinata wants to cum, Sir,” Shouyou mustered, the blood on his face burning. He paused to stop his lips from quivering before continuing, “P-Please… I need release and—GOD!” Kageyama’s hands gripped on Hinata’s aching thighs, his tongue running up and down the skin below his shaft before eventually taking his cock into his mouth. “S-stop, please…!”

The discomfort shuddered his whole body, the cold wind from the window glazing his skin with goosebumps. His lower region was basically burning, and he squirmed as he felt his tip make contact with the back of Kageyama’s throat. Hinata had to bite his lower lip to refrain himself from screaming. It felt _so_ good—he wanted to pull his hands free and grip the other boy’s hair, opting him to do it deeper even if he already knew the back of his throat was as far as it could go.

“Shit,” Shouyou gasped once he realized he had come _inside_ his mouth. Boy, was he screwed! What would Tobio do? Shove a vibrator up his ass and turn it on during school hours? Make him walk in a park clad in one of those ballerina clothes _without_ underwear in winter? Maybe he wouldn’t even fuck him anymore! Would Kageyama ever forgive him?

Hinata had gotten so lost in thought that he hadn’t realized that Tobio pulled away and walked around the bed to rid him of a blindfold, clambering on the bed until his arms and knees were either side of the shorter boy. Shou snapped back into reality when his boyfriend took his mid-gasp mouth as an opportunity for a kiss, his tongue exploring inside. By pulling away, Kageyama left a breathless Shouyou imploring him for one more time.

His reaction was to fall over his redhead boyfriend.

“Kageyama, you idiot,” Hinata muttered. “You’re heavy—manageable, but you’re clothed, too. That’s unfair. Meanwhile, I get to lay here, naked, not even covered by a blanket—”

Tobio interrupted him with a finger to his lip before uttering groggily, his eyes half-lidded and screaming exhaustion from that morning’s early events. “As much as I wanted to fuck you senseless, babe,” he began, burying his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck, leaving a peck on his sensitive skin, “we have Biology tomorrow.”

“So now you’re thinking about school?” Hinata whined, whiffing the smell of his vanilla-scented shampoo. His heart was racing, and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at that because Kageyama was literally over him, his own heart pounding against his, too. Of course he could hear how fast it was.

Not that Tobio’s was much different from his pace. Both were equally exhausted, although one was evidently more frustrated.

Kageyama responded by a recurring snore, his heartbeat slowing to steady.

“Kageyama, I’m still tied to the bed. Don’t fall asleep, you dolt!”

Tobio hummed in response, eyebrows furrowing, body unmoving. “Tomorrow,” came his muffled reply.

“I need a blanket.”

“I’ll be your blanket.”

“I’m still cold, Bakayama.”

The ravenette let out a groan. “Babe, why are you so—,” he paused for a yawn, then continued, “—demanding tonight? It’s nearing 3AM, we should sleep.”

Hinata was getting enraged. Who the hell did this guy think he is? “Look who’s talking. I was supposed to study!”

“Shh,” he faintly hushed, “you’ll wake up the neighbors.”

“You’re saying that now?”

Tobio let out another low groan, his throat vibrating against Shouyou’s collar bone. “Yes, now shut up. I’m trying to sleep, love. Good night.”

Hinata rolled his eyes before finally deciding to let it slide. After all, if Kageyama _had_ forgotten to untie him the next morning, he’d remember to kill him once he frees himself. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. He certainly didn’t feel like studying now—not with his giant excuse of a boyfriend over him, pinning him to the bed. The faint sound of crickets hung in the air and not before long, Tobio’s soft snoring orchestrated.

“Kageyama-kun, quit being so kinky once in a while,” Shouyou whispered, letting out a yawn of his own. He closed his eyes, letting out a contented sigh, deciding to study on some other night instead. With his frustration taken completely aback by Kageyama’s steady heartbeat, he muttered once more, “I love you, you dumb idiot. Fuck me when the exams are over.”

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE AT 400 HITS TYSM YOU GUYS ;~; I KNOW IT ISN'T THAT MUCH TO SOME PEOPLE BUT THANK YOU FOR LEAVING YOUR KUDOS


End file.
